


Spun Sugar and Steel

by astraplain



Series: Spun Sugar and Steel [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray clothing tag leads to a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Sugar and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: midnight confessions

“You own a clothing store?” Adam blinked at Kurt, confused.

“Part owner, actually,” Kurt amended, taking the incriminating tag from Adam’s hand. “One-third at the moment, but eventually it will be fifty-fifty.”

“With the girl from your glee club who couldn’t sing?”

“Sugar’s not that bad, she just needed some lessons. That’s how we ended up with the clothing store.”

“Because she needed singing lessons?” Adam summarized, feeling more confused than ever. Maybe he should have taken that nap earlier; not sleeping for twenty-eight hours was affecting his brain.

“Yes,” Kurt assured him, patting Adam’s arm before guiding him to the bed. “Lie down before you hurt something.” Adam complied, closing his eyes and sighing as his weary body sank into the comforting softness. Kurt’s bed was the best – much better than Adam’s lumpy old mattress covered in discount store bedding.

“Let me tell you a story,” Kurt sang softly in Adam’s ear as he settled in and drew the covers up over both their bodies. He ran the cloth tag over Adam’s cheek, down to his shoulder before placing it gently over his heart. “About a small town boy and a rich man’s daughter. Brought together by music they became friends and eventually allies in their search for success in the big city.”

“And their mutual love of clothes.” Adam guessed, earning a quick kiss. He hmmm’d and settled in more, letting Kurt’s presence soothe away the day’s aches and pains.

“Naturally,” Kurt assured him before continuing. “I’d modified a few outfits for her while we were in high school together, and we’d done the voice lessons. Since she didn’t want to go to college, her dad suggested an alternative – he would buy her a clothing store here in New York if she took some business courses. I would earn shares for continuing her lessons. I’d also be allowed to sell my own designs as long as Sugar approved them. “

“And none of your friends know about this arrangement?”

“Only you.” Kurt shifted before adding, “And Isabelle. She wanted to feature the store in an article on local boutiques and I had to tell her so there would be no conflict of interest.”

“I saw a picture of the place, but I’ve never been.”

“I’ll give you a tour if you’d like?”

“Behind the scenes?” Adam mustered up enough energy to leer. 

“As intimate as you’d like,” Kurt purred, before licking Adam’s ear. Adam’s ears were very sensitive and it didn’t take much to rouse his interest.

“Now I’m really tired,” Adam moaned twenty minutes later as he collapsed, spent. Kurt licked a stripe up his torso and rose up with the clothing tag between his teeth. He grinned, half-feral and Adam shivered.

“You are trying to kill me.”

“Never,” Kurt assured him, dropping the tag onto the nightstand. He curled around Adam possessively. “Now that you know about Spun Sugar and Steel…”

“I know that tone of voice,” Adam lifted his head just enough to frown. “You left that tag on purpose.”

“Maybe?” Kurt teased. “I may have designed a few things that would be perfect for you and I just might want to show you off.”

“I knew it,” Adam mumbled, giving into the inevitable. “Fine. Just… more steel than spun sugar, yeah?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Kurt kissed Adam sweetly, petting his chest as Adam finally gave into sleep. Kurt brushed a kiss against the nearest bit of Adam’s skin and closed his eyes, already dreaming of Adam in Kurt’s designs… worn over Sugar’s choice of undergarments. 

:::end:::


End file.
